


We're Married?

by 1SquealsnFeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1SquealsnFeels/pseuds/1SquealsnFeels
Summary: Lucy's boss, Flynn, has amnesia and she's about to find out what he really feels for her and what she didn't know she felt for him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lucy’s eyes opened to...a hospital room?? “Where am I?” 

“Everything’s going to be alright.” A female nurse, who appeared to be middle-aged, reassured her, patting her shoulder as she looked at her IV, adjusting the drip. 

Lucy struggled to sit up, “What happened--Aah!” Pain shot through her wrist. 

“Easy there,” the nurse said softly. 

Lucy’s wrist was wrapped tight in a bandage. She laid back, cradling it to her chest, “Where am I?” 

“Seattle Memorial.” 

Then she remembered, “We were in an accident.” Alarmed, Lucy grabbed the nurse with her other hand, “Where’s Flynn? Garcia Flynn, he’s my boss. He was with me, where is he?” 

The nurse picked up a syringe from the bed tray and injected her IV. “He’s fine. He’s in a room on the sixth floor.” 

“He’s okay? He’s not hurt?” Lucy’s words started to slur, the room began to fade. 

“Yes, he’s alright, sweetie. Now rest.” 

Unable to fight whatever it was she’d just been given, Lucy went out like a light 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Lucy.” Lucy’s eyes opened to find Jiya gazing down at her, smiling. “How are you feeling?” 

Lucy turned her head and saw daylight coming through the window. 

“Jiya.” 

“You two had us so worried!” Jiya exclaimed, squeezing her arm. “When I got back to L.A. and called you, someone here answered your cell and told me you were both in a car accident.” 

Lucy reached for the remote to raise her bed higher, but Jiya got to it first. 

“Here, let me.” 

As Lucy’s bed raised her to a better sitting position, she noticed that her gold band had been moved from her right ring finger to her left and figured the person who wrapped her wrist must have done it. “When you and Rufus left for the airport in the morning, after the meeting with the Cranston property clients, Flynn and I decided to meet one more client since we had four hours until our flight back to Los Angeles. We met with the clients, but it was raining hard on our cab ride to the airport.” Lucy rubbed her head, “I think I was trying to text you to let you know we were running late to our flight. Then I woke up here. Have you seen Flynn?”

Jiya shook her head, “I just got here when I saw you waking up.” Lucy started pulling back her covers. “Wait, wait… What are you doing?” Jiya asked, worried. 

“You know what room he’s in?” Lucy started to swing her legs out of the bed. 

Jiya raised her hands and tried to stop her. “Take it easy, you’ve been through a lot.” 

Lucy held her good hand out to Jiya, “It’s only a sprained wrist, everything else is fine,” she replied impatiently. “Can you hand me that robe?” She pointed at one hanging on a hook near the door. 

“Hold on there missy!” They both looked up as the same nurse Lucy remembered from earlier entered the room, a disapproving frown on her face. 

“I just want to see Flynn, to make sure he’s okay,” Lucy quickly explained, as she stood. 

The nurse placed her hands on her hips. “You shouldn't be out of bed.” 

“Please? I just want to see him.” 

The woman glanced from Lucy to Jiya and back again before letting out a defeated sigh. “Only for a little bit. Let me get a wheelchair.” 

“Thank you,” Lucy said, relieved.

 

* * *

 

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and the nurse wheeled Lucy into the hallway with Jiya right behind them. Down at the end of the hall, they turned into a room. The nurse pushed Lucy right to the bed. 

Flynn was lying there, eyes closed with a bandage wrapped around his head. There were dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his face, all in all, he didn’t look too good. 

“Will he be alright?” Jiya asked. 

“He’s fine and healing but…he has acute memory loss,” the nurse informed. 

Lucy frowned and exclaimed, “What?” 

Flynn began to stir and turned his head toward her. Lucy leaned in closer, “Hey, how do you feel?” 

He opened his eyes and saw that the lovely voice came with a pretty face that he didn’t recognize. “Who are you?” he rasped. 

Worry filled her, but she softly replied, “I’m Lucy.” 

His eyes intently moved over her face trying to remember her, as he wondered how he could forget someone so striking. He noticed her shiny dark hair and his eyes settled on her pleasant brown ones.

“Lucy?” he asked and she nodded, giving him a soft smile. 

“What’s...my name?” 

“Garcia Flynn. We call you Flynn.” 

“Flynn,” he quietly repeated. “How do you know me?” 

“You’re my--.” 

“Good, you’re up.” A young male doctor breezed into the room with a tablet in his hand. He moved over to Flynn as he firmly said to Jiya and Lucy, “I need to examine him, if you could please step outside.” 

“We’ll be back,” Lucy assured Flynn. She sat back in the wheelchair and allowed herself to be wheeled into the hall, Jiya following behind.

 

* * *

 

“You’re in good shape, despite the head wound, Mr. Flynn,” the doctor stated as he finished checking Flynn. 

Flynn let out a slightly frustrated sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “How long until I get my memory back?” 

“That’s hard to say. In most cases, memory returns gradually as the wounds heal.” 

“Most cases?” Flynn asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Give yourself a couple weeks of healing,” the doctor instructed kindly. “I’ll prescribe some medication for you for any pain, okay Mr. Flynn?” 

He called him Mr. Flynn, and that felt odd. Hearing his own name was completely foreign and triggered nothing in his memory. What if he never remembered? 

The doctor saw the worried, frustrated look on Flynn’s face and touched his shoulder. “Give yourself time. Rest and allow yourself to heal.” Flynn sighed and nodded.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the doctor stepped into the hallway, Lucy immediately asked, “Is he alright?” 

“He’ll be fine. In cases like these, memory normally returns within a couple of weeks. Unfortunately, the other issue we have with him is that we can’t find a next of kin. So, he’s going to have to be released to the state,” he replied. 

Lucy was perplexed. “The state?”

He nodded, “When no one can claim a patient and they need to be monitored, we release them into the care of the state.” 

“He needs more medical care?” Jiya asked. 

“He isn’t incapacitated enough to stay in the hospital, but with amnesia, he can’t be left on his own. He’ll still need supervision,” the doctor explained. 

Lucy gazed at Flynn from the hallway window. His head was turned away from her, and he was peering out of the hospital room’s outer window. Who knows how long they’ll let him stay before they turned him out onto the streets. He seemed so helpless. Lucy couldn’t let him be released to the state. 

“He’ll be coming with me,” she said with finality to the doctor. 

“Sorry, he can only be released to a relative.” 

“That’s fine, because I’m his wife,” Lucy replied, shocking herself, but holding a straight face. Jiya gasped and the doctor had a skeptical expression as Lucy continued, “We got married here at the courthouse in town,” she held up her left hand to reveal the ring on it. 

He hesitated but said, “Okay then.” He typed on his tablet, “Be careful telling him anything about his true self because he may not be able to handle it so soon after the event. Keep in mind, he may get frustrated which is natural with people suffering memory loss.” 

“So, it’s like that whole ‘don’t wake a sleepwalker rule?” Jiya surmised. 

“Exactly,” the doctor replied. “Now, he’ll need to get some more rest.” 

“I want to speak to…my husband some more. Please?” Lucy asked. 

“Okay, but not too long.” He glanced at the nurse, “Please begin his paperwork for release.” 

“I can take her back to her room,” Jiya volunteered to the nurse. 

The nurse eyed Jiya. “Ten more minutes,” she ordered, then walked off. 

“What are you doing??” Jiya exclaimed. 

“I can’t just let them take him away,” she reasoned, “We at least have to get him home.” 

“You’re going to look after him?” 

“He doesn’t have anyone else,” Lucy replied. 

“This is crazy. How’re you going to do that? You have an injured wrist and he remembers nothing. And you said you’re married??” 

“That seemed the most plausible idea since they weren’t going to release him into my care.” 

Jiya touched Lucy’s shoulder, “You haven’t thought this through.” 

“No, I haven’t.” She grabbed her hand, “Jiya, I’m going to need your help, yours and Rufus.” 

“Alright. We’re here for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

TWO DAYS LATER – NIGHT 

They made their way through the crowded baggage claim area and there was a young man in a suit, holding a sign that said _Preston_. 

She walked over to him, “Hi, I’m Lucy Preston.” 

He nodded, “Good evening, ma’am, sir. My name is Jason and I’ll be your driver this evening.” 

“Thank you, Jason.” Lucy replied as she pointed, “Our bags are over there.” 

The young man retrieved their two bags and said, “Please follow me.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you have the Pasadena address?” Lucy asked Jason as he held the limousine door open for them. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

The limousine pulled away from Los Angeles International Airport terminals and headed to Interstate 105. 

They rode for some time in silence. 

Lucy glanced over at Flynn and saw he was resting his head back against the seat. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Just the usual headache and slight dizziness that hasn’t gone away yet.” He sighed as he turned his head to her. “We’re married?” 

“Yes.” she stiffly replied, not meeting his eyes. 

He viewed her profile, “But your last name is still Preston?” 

She glanced over at him, “I decided I wanted to keep my name.” His eyes squinted as he mentally took her answer in. “It’s not an odd thing to do,” she added, as she tried to make her feeble answer not sound so feeble. 

“What’s going on?” he asked flatly. 

She swallowed, “What do you mean?” 

“Something’s not right.” 

“True, we were in an accident.” 

“Exactly… And we haven’t touched. Even when you came into my room. What’s going on with us?" 

The car slowed. “We’re here,” Lucy said, avoiding the question. The limousine eased to the curb and stopped. 

Flynn saw a little white craftsman house. There were three steps that lead from the sidewalk, up to a path that extended to the porch steps. The front door was white with three little rectangular windows, and a yellow porch light glowed over it. It had a wood railed porch with two picture windows on each side of the front door. There were some flowers in the front yard with a green lawn on each side of the little cracked cement pathway to the house. 

The driver jumped out and opened the back door for them. Flynn exited and held his hand out for Lucy, which she took. The driver retrieved their luggage from the truck. 

Lucy tipped him. “Thank you for your services.” 

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” the young man nodded and got back into the limousine. Lucy lead the way up to the porch, pulling her luggage bag behind her with Flynn following, pulling his. She unlocked the door and they both walked in. 

Lucy flipped on the lights and Flynn looked around. Hardwood floors went through-out the place as far as he could see. On the right side of the living room, there was a tan, L-shaped sofa with a dark wood coffee table in front of it. A 40” flat screen TV sat on a stand in the corner next to the picture window by some built-in, dark wood bookshelves with glass doors. On the left was a small, tan loveseat and ottoman next to a small fireplace that had a big, wooden framed mirror hanging over the mantle. On either side of the mirror were two antique wall sconces with frosted etched globes. It was nice, airy and…small. 

“We live here?” he asked surprised. 

“I live here,” Lucy corrected. “This was my great aunt’s home.” He gave her a look that told her to explain. “You and I had a big fight and separated,” she simply stated, giving him a short explanation of their ‘complicated,’ relationship. “That’s why you’ll be sleeping in the other room.” 

Flynn frowned, “What were we fighting about?” 

“Let’s not talk about that now, you need rest.” His alarm on his watch went off. “Time for your meds and I promised the doctor you would go right to bed,” Lucy said, relieved that she could get out of explaining their situation to him for a little while longer as she went around him to walk down the hallway to his room. “Jiya and Rufus brought some of your clothes over for you. The bathroom is there, second door in the hall and,” she opened one of the doors, “this will be your room.” 

Flynn walked over to her and checked inside the room. The walls were white and there were two windows on the far wall that faced the neighbor’s driveway. In the space between was a full-size bed that had a sturdy wooden craftsman style headboard and a burgundy comforter. The room was small, but warm and inviting. 

His brow furrowed, “Who are Jiya and Rufus again?” 

“Rufus is your business partner and Jiya is an employee, like me. Jiya was the one at the hospital. She and Rufus are married.” 

“We have a business together with them?” 

“ _You_ have a business together with them. It's a good company and it's still in your name.” 

“We sign a prenup agreement?” 

“You really should take your meds and rest,” Lucy pushed, wanting to go rest herself. 

“We’re going to have to talk eventually.” He slid his hands in his pockets, “After all, you cared enough about me to take me in.” 

“Of course. Until you're better, you're welcome to stay here with me.” 

He liked the warm smile that appeared on her pretty face. “Thank you,” he sincerely replied. 

“I can only imagine how frustrating this is for you,” she softly replied. “It’s the least I could do. Oh, I took some time off, which, by the way, I took the liberty of approving because my boss needs some peace and quiet.” 

He gave a one-sided smile, “It's approved.” 

“OK, now bed, Mr. Flynn. Meds, then bed,” she ordered. 

He smiled, as he watched her enter her bedroom that was next to his at the end of the hall, “We’ll talk tomorrow…Mrs. Flynn.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy quickly took out her cell and texted Jiya. 

 _What was I thinking?? I'm lying to my boss, telling him we're married and brought him to my home._ -Lucy 

 _You’ve been busy!_ -Jiya 

 _Jiya!! I could be fired over this! He could even call the police on me once he remembers!_ -Lucy 

 _Well, you've been wanting to leave the job and go work for the museum._ -Jiya 

 _Not by way of the police._ -Lucy 

 _I doubt he'll do that. You're his favorite assistant. Let him heal a bit, and you, too. Get some rest and don't panic. You're doing a nice thing for him._ -Jiya 

 _…_ -Lucy

  _Take an Ibuprofen and get some sleep. I have a feeling this will all work out fine, OK?_ -Jiya 

 _...OK._ -Lucy

 

* * *

 

Flynn changed and got in the bed all the while thinking and wondering who he was and if it was always going to be hard to get answers out of Lucy. 

Lucy. 

His...wife. 

He needed to find out what happened between the two of them. He knew it couldn't be because he stopped being attracted to her, because he most definitely was, but she was being...evasive. Maybe whatever happened, she didn’t love him anymore. 

He didn't like that thought one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING 

Lucy shuffled into her yellow and white kitchen as she rubbed her wrist. Checking in her refrigerator, she was reminded that she needed to buy food. Because of the accident, they had ended up being in Seattle for an entire week. She hadn’t done any shopping before she left and now she had Flynn living in her house. 

Flynn. 

Her... “husband.” 

He had naturally started asking questions about their married relationship and Lucy was going to have to stay on her toes with the answers. She worried about lying to him, but what else could she have done? Flynn needed someone to help him until he got better, and she, without hesitation, had immediately stepped forward and took him home with her. She had to remind herself that she’d made the right choice, but the magnitude of it was getting to her. She took her _boss_ home with her and was now telling him they were _husband and wife_. 

She turned to peer down the hallway at his closed door, wondering what she was going to do with him there all day with his questions. 

“Stay on your toes, Luce,” she muttered to herself as she took some eggs out of the refrigerator.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the door opened to Flynn’s room. Lucy heard his footsteps as he came into the kitchen. He was barefoot in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He smiled sleepily. “Good morning, Lucy.” 

Lucy blinked. His dark hair was rumpled and he needed to shave. Add in the sleepy smile and the word handsome started to do the rhumba in her head. 

She snapped out of it and put four slices of toast into the toaster as she replied, “Good morning, have a seat.” She gestured to the kitchen island that had two wooden stools on either side of it. He eased into one as she asked, “How did you sleep?” 

He lazily raked one hand through his hair, “The meds knocked me out, so I guess I slept well.” 

“Good,” she gave him an easy smile. 

Flynn noticed her dark hair was up in a loose, haphazard bun, and that she was wearing a light-blue robe. When she stepped over to the refrigerator, he could see that the robe stopped at her knees, revealing her smooth legs and her feet were in plush hot-pink house slippers. She looked downright kissable. 

“What’s for breakfast?” he asked. 

Lucy brought out grape jelly and butter and set it on the island in front of him. 

“Scrambled eggs and toast," she replied as she pulled open a cabinet, took out two red plates, two red mugs and set them on the island. “Hope you like it because it’s all I have.” 

“It smells great,” he smiled again. 

“Oh, I had all your client calls held, so they won’t disturb you.” 

“Thank you.” He leaned his elbows on the island. “I take it that it’s not the busy time of year. What is it that I do?” 

She took the skillet off the stove and placed some eggs on each plate just as the toast popped up, “You own a property management company with Rufus. Flynn & Carlin Property Management Incorporated. Does that sound familiar to you?” 

He shook his head, “No.” 

Lucy continued, “You have three offices in California,” she counted off on her fingers, “San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco. You’re currently expanding into Arizona, Nevada, Oregon and Washington. This time of year is when you work towards getting new clients. You’ve successfully found three in Seattle, so you’re doing well.” She put two slices of toast on each plate and set one in front of him. 

Flynn, noticing that she said, ‘ _you’re doing well_ ,’ instead of, ‘ _we’re doing well_ ,’ replied, “That’s good to know.” He picked up a knife and spread butter and jelly on his toast. 

Lucy poured coffee into the two mugs. “I’m going to the market this morning, is there anything that you would like to have?” She set the decanter back on its warming plate and took a seat across from him. 

“I’m not picky,” he replied as he took a bite of his toast, “Or am I?” 

Lucy softly smiled at his talking with food in his mouth and shook her head no. 

They ate in silence. Glancing over at her, he saw that her bun started slipping. He watched as she put her fork down and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, letting the dark waves fall over her shoulders. Gathering her shiny hair, she pulled it all to the top of her head again, twisted it, and expertly wound the scrunchie around, securing a new, tighter bun. She was adorable. He cleared his throat and ate some more of his eggs. “Good breakfast. Is this one of the reasons why I married you?” he asked, grinning. 

Lucy's eyes shot to his. “For breakfast?” She mentally tried to anticipate his next question. 

“How did we meet?” 

She took a sip of coffee as her mind raced. “At the office. You interviewed me and hired me as your executive assistant.” She ate some of her eggs. 

He raised his eyebrows, “Am I a good boss?” She gazed up at him. “You can be honest with me,” he added. 

She was thoughtful. “Honestly?... You’re the best boss I’ve ever had.” 

“But not the best husband,” he surmised. 

“We...” Lucy began, trying to think. “We both just needed time apart from each other. It doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re not the best husband.” 

“Do you need more time?” 

Her cell phone rang in her bedroom and she jumped to answer it, relieved to escape. “I should get that,” she muttered. 

Flynn sighed and finished his breakfast. 

Fifteen minutes later she stepped back into the kitchen. Flynn saw she was completely showered and dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and sandals and her hair was loose and damp. 

“I have some errands to run,” she announced, moving quickly through the room. “You should take it easy today and relax.” She grabbed her purse from a peg near the kitchen door. “Make yourself at home. I’m speed dial number two on your cell, so call me if you need me, but I should be back in a bit.” 

Knowing Lucy was evading him again, Flynn crossed his arms over his chest and replied, “sure, Lucy.” 

Giving him a quick, nervous smile, she slipped out the kitchen door.

 

* * *

 

Flynn took their plates and mugs off the island and placed them in the sink. He began washing them as he thought about her little house. He could see why Lucy liked it, but the place needed some work. He had noticed that his bedroom door and the front door squeaked, the bathroom sink leaked, and there was a new ceiling fan still in a box gathering dust in the corner of his bedroom. He figured the fan was more likely for her bedroom because there was already one in his. 

He wondered how Lucy would take his fixing things around her house and not resting. If she gave him an earful, he would at least have her talking to him and maybe he could find out more about their strained relationship and figure out how to mend it.

 

* * *

 

THREE HOURS LATER 

She had been out for three hours, but unable to think of another thing that could keep her away, Lucy finally went home. 

Entering through her kitchen door, she immediately saw that the dishes had been cleaned and put away. She set her cell phone and one grocery bag on the island and heard a noise. Her eyebrows knitted as she heard the sound again. It was metal clinking against metal. Walking toward the sound, she found that it was coming from the bathroom. She stepped over to it and there, lying under the bathroom sink, was Flynn. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Fixing the sink,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

She rolled her eyes, “I see that, but you don’t have to do that.”

“It needs to be done. And it was something I could easily do,” he replied, sliding out from under the sink. “I also hung up the ceiling fan in your bedroom.” 

“You what?!” she exclaimed as she stepped out of the bathroom and went down to her bedroom. The fan was completely installed and she softly gasped. 

Flynn came up behind her and flipped the light switch, “See?” he smiled proudly, as he leaned against the jamb. 

She saw the dark wood fan blades begin to whirl and a warm light shined through the glass globe. She was impressed. “You found the ladder?” she asked shocked. 

“They’re usually kept in the garage,” he responded flatly. 

“You should be resting, not being Mr. Handyman.” 

He saw the concern on her face, “I don’t mind doing things for you.” 

“But I mind if you push yourself too far.” 

He smiled, “I like it when you worry about me.” He gently took her hand with the injured wrist, “and I want to thank you again for taking me in.” 

She saw the sincerity in his eyes as his thumb began to rub the back of her hand, and she pulled it out of his grasp. 

“You’re welcome. Now don’t suddenly paint my house, although it needs it.” She turned toward the door, “There are more bags in the car that I need to bring in--.” 

“I’ll get them,” he volunteered, and went off to her white Honda Accord. 

Flynn brought in the bags and set them on the island. Lucy took out items as Flynn went through the bags, too. 

“You don’t have to help me,” she said, trying to get rid of him. 

“I want to,” was his simple reply, knowing she was trying to get rid of him. 

Lucy carried a box of cereal over to the refrigerator and went up on her toes to place it on top. In doing so, she accidentally knocked over a box of crackers as she tried to maneuver the cereal box next to it. Flynn came over and easily righted the box, then took the cereal from her and set it next to the crackers. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled. 

“Being short can be challenging,” he winked. 

Lucy grinned and rolled her eyes as he removed a gallon of chocolate ice cream from the bag and was instantly hit with a sharp memory flash... 

 _~There was an office conference room decorated with blue and white streamers and balloons. People were sitting around the large table in the center of the room, laughing and clapping as a smiling Lucy set a plate with vanilla cake and chocolate ice cream in front of him. ~_  

Flynn stood there staring off into the distance. Concerned, Lucy asked, “Flynn, what is it?” 

“This is my favorite ice cream. I think I remember you bought it and a vanilla cake for me at the office for…my birthday.” 

“That’s right! That was for your birthday this year! You remembered something, that’s great!” She went over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, warmly hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Lucy quickly stepped out of his arms and nervously cleared her throat. “Let’s hope you remember more soon,” she mumbled as a blush rose to her face. She quickly continued to put the food away as he watched her. 

“Thank you for getting my favorite ice cream.” 

She placed a bottle of dish liquid in the cabinet under the kitchen sink as she replied, “It happens to be my favorite, too.” 

“The brand or the flavor?” 

“...Both.” 

Flynn smiled, “I would love to remember everything that we have in common.” 

“What if we don’t have anything in common?” Lucy asked the question before she knew what she was saying, but a part of her wanted to know what he thought. 

Flynn frowned as he took a loaf of wheat bread and placed it inside the red wooden box on the counter that had _Bread_ stenciled on it in white letters. “For one, we share the love of expensive chocolate ice cream.” Giving him a wry smile, Lucy placed some tin foil in a drawer. He closed the bread box and continued, “Two, even though I don’t remember _yet_ , I feel we have plenty of things in common.” He leaned against the island. “You’re a smart, intelligent woman and I’m sure you would have never agreed to marry me if we had nothing in common. And three,” he held up three fingers, “in speaking to you and getting to re-know you these past couple of days, I know there is something strong between us.” 

“How can you be so sure?” she asked, wanting to hear more. 

“Because I believe if you were really angry with me, you would have never brought me home with you. At most, you would have just hired someone to care for me and put it on my tab.” 

They gazed at each other for a couple of beats. Lucy’s cell chimed. Flynn saw the text that lit up on the screen. 

 _Are you coming to our BBQ tomorrow?_ -Jiya 

“Jiya wants to know if you’re coming to the barbeque,” he announced. Lucy picked the phone up from the island and started to type a reply. Curious, he asked, “Are you?” 

“I’m telling her no.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re not well.” 

“I’m fine. Unless your wrist hurts too much...” 

Surprised, she asked, “You want to go?” 

“Were we both invited?” 

“Yes, but…” 

“But you don’t want me to go,” he stated flatly. 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” she leaned against the counter, eyeing him skeptically. “These two love playing games and karaoke. If you really want to go, it starts at noon tomorrow.” 

“I have a feeling I like those things, too,” he smiled as he wagged his eyebrows. 

She shook her head and chuckled softly, “Okay, I’ll tell her we’re coming.”


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT DAY 

“I am stuffed.” Flynn announced to Lucy as he placed his napkin on his empty plate and took a drink of his beer. They were seated next to each other at one of the picnic tables under a tent in Rufus and Jiya’s huge backyard. There were a good number of people there making the barbeque very festive. 

Lucy took a quick sip of her own beer. “Rufus prides himself on his barbequing abilities and he never disappoints.” 

“I’m glad we came,” he smiled as he tapped his beer bottle neck against hers. 

She grinned, “I’m glad you’re having a good time.” 

“Okay! All teams of two gather around for this match!” Jiya yelled out to everyone that was milling about. “This is a game to see if you listen to each other!” 

“We’re out!” Jessica piped up as Wyatt grabbed her around the waist, making people laugh. 

Jiya went on, “The name of the game is _Listen to Me_. The object is for one blindfolded partner to maneuver through an obstacle course by the sound and instruction of the other partner." 

"What's the prize?" Flynn asked. 

"Tickets to the Hollywood Bowl for fireworks night!" Rufus answered. 

"Oh, I love fireworks!" Flynn heard Lucy say to someone sitting next to her. 

"Now, which of you wants to play?" Jiya asked, looking around as people here and there were saying they wanted to play. 

"We're in!" Lucy almost choked on her beer when she heard Flynn join them up in the match. 

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him. 

"We are about to win some tickets." He took her good hand and pulled her up, smiling at her. "Come on, it'll be fun." She couldn't help smiling back as they went over to the starting line. 

"Alright!" Rufus yelled. “We have eight teams and four courses. So, we'll have two sets of games and the winning team of each set will run the course again, _against_ each other to win these golden Hollywood Bowl tickets! Did I mention they were box seats with paid parking?!" 

The teams laughed and murmured at the nice prize. 

"You sure you want to do this? " Lucy asked as Flynn took the burgundy bandana and began to wrap it around his eyes. 

“Lucy, I’m sure.” 

Jiya waved her hands in the air. "Those blindfolded will be at the starter line and those talking and coaxing their partner through these troubled waters of life will be standing at least three paces in front of them! Anyone getting too close or touching their partner will be disqualified! Now, everyone get to your starting position!” 

"I put the bandana on too early," Flynn said as he started to raise the edge of it, but Lucy took his hand. 

"Over this way." 

Feeling the softness of her small, warm hand in his, he laced his fingers with hers and squeezed. "Were going to win this." 

Lucy smiled at the excitement coming from him. She pulled him over to the starting line and turned him around to face the course. “Okay, this is the starting point,” she stated, letting go of his hand. 

“Where? This way?” Flynn turned completely in the opposite direction, putting his hands out in front of him, waving them about. 

“Stop playing around,” Lucy laughed as she turned him back to face the course and pulled him a little forward to the line. “Focus on my voice,” she ordered. 

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned. 

Lucy walked out and stood in front of him, lining herself up with the other vocal partners. “Flynn, can you hear me?!” 

“What?!” he answered, holding his hand to his ear. 

She rolled her eyes, “Funny!” 

They both laughed as Rufus and Jiya came forward, one on each side of the course. 

“We will be your judges!” Rufus yelled. “At the sound of the gun, go!” 

Jiya raised a cap gun into the air and shouted, “On your marks! ...Get set!” 

_…POP!_  

Once she pulled the trigger, chaos ensued. Everyone was shouting at once, trying to get their blindfolded partner to move in their desired direction. 

There was an orange cone in front of Flynn. “Flynn! Walk towards me about...five steps!” Lucy yelled. Flynn moved toward her but got to the cone in three steps, causing him to kick it over. She quickly realized she needed to calculate better for his height.

“Step to your left!” she shouted. Flynn took a step left. 

“That’s right, walk towards me! Towards _me_!” she coaxed. Flynn quickly moved forward and almost stepped on an egg in his path. “STOP, not too fast!” she exclaimed. He went still. “OK, get down!” she yelled, “kneel, down to the ground! There’s an egg!” Flynn gingerly went down to the ground as she guided him. “It’s by your right hand! Slide it over about a foot!” she instructed and gestured, even though Flynn couldn’t see her. He moved his hand to the right, but he was stretching out too far. “Sweep your hand closer to you!” she yelled. He did and felt his fingertips touch the egg. Yes!” she shouted excitedly. “You’ve got it! Pick it up and get up!” He gingerly took it and cradled it in his hand and got to his feet. 

“Come to my voice!” Lucy yelled as she walked backwards. Flynn moved toward her as she shouted, “Slow down, there’s a log!” Flynn slowed to the point of it being comical. “Not _that_ slow!” she said, laughing. He laughed and moved a little quicker. 

“STOP! You’re at the log!” she exclaimed. “Take a big step over it, but don’t break the egg!” Flynn took a gigantic step over the log, making Lucy laugh at his awkwardness. “That’s it!” she coaxed, “Now bring your other leg over.” He did and Lucy really started yelling, “You cleared it! We’re in the lead! Move towards me! Quickly! Quickly! STOP!” He skidded to a halt. 

“Three steps to your left, there’s a bucket! BABY STEPS!” she commanded. He took small steps and his foot hit the bucket. “YES!” Lucy shouted. “Put the egg in there but don’t break it!” Flynn squatted down and gingerly placed the egg in the bucket. 

“OMIGOSH! she exclaimed, “Now, leave the bucket and run to me! Come on! come on! Flynn! We have this! WE HAVE THIS! COME TO ME! COME TO ME!” Lucy shouted, jumping up and down as he came toward her. He crossed the finish line and she held her hands out to stop him. 

“YOU DID IT!” she yelled as she reached up, took off his blindfold and squealed as she grabbed his arm. “WE WON! WE WON!” 

“That’s great! Wow!” he exclaimed, feeling Lucy’s excitement. “You’re easy to listen to!” 

She laughed as she gazed up at him and Flynn knew that it had to have been her sparklingly brown eyes that made him fall for her. 

“Okay!” Rufus yelled, “The win for game one goes to! ...FLYNN AND LUCY!!” Everyone applauded and cheered. 

“Good job!” Lucy exclaimed, holding her hand up in the air and Flynn high-fived it. 

“We make quite the team,” he grinned. 

The next game was won by Wyatt and Jessica. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Jiya announced, “It’s now time for our final showdown between Wyatt and Jessica, and Flynn and Lucy! And ladies, you will be the one’s blindfolded!” 

Lucy exclaimed to Flynn, “Oh no! I’m too clumsy.” 

“Gentlemen, blindfold your partner!” Rufus yelled. 

Flynn turned Lucy around as he encouraged her, “You’ll do fine.” He placed the bandana over her eyes and carefully tied it. 

“And!” Jiya added, “We’ll now be adding a little something extra. A number of people came forward and placed red Solo cups filled with water along the obstacle course. 

“Great,” Flynn muttered. 

“What is it?” 

“Cups of water!” Jiya exclaimed. “You cannot hit or spill them. If you do, you get points off! So, it’s up to you, sighted partners, to get your blindfolded teammate through the course with dry feet!” 

“Oh no,” Lucy worried. 

Flynn leaned down to her ear, “You know what I sound like?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then we’ll win,” he whispered, patted her upper arms and backed up. He lined himself up with Wyatt as he stood in front of Lucy. 

“Alright!” Jiya shouted as she raised the cap gun, “On your mark! ...Get set! 

_...POP!_  

Lucy took a step forward and knocked over a cup. “That’s okay!” Flynn yelled, “Take two steps to your right!” Stepping to the right, she was now in between two cups. “Come toward me!” Lucy shuffled forward. “STOP!” he ordered. She froze. 

“There’s a cone, so step to your left!” he instructed. Figuring out which was her left, she moved. “That’s it! Now come toward me,” he coaxed. She heard his voice backing up away from her so she moved faster to keep up with him. 

“Stop!” he shouted, “Now, here’s that egg, so get down!” Lucy plopped onto her knees and almost kneeled on the egg. “NO, STOP! DON’T MOVE!” Flynn commanded, making her freeze again. Flynn squatted down to her level, “The egg is between your knees and there’s a cup right next to your left hand! Don’t tip it!” Carefully moving her left hand on the ground, she slid it toward her knees and felt the egg. “You’ve got it! You’ve got it!” he yelled. Carefully picking it up she got to her feet. 

“Okay, angle to your right and come to me!” he guided. Complying, she cleared a cup and went toward him. 

“STOP! It’s the log!” he yelled. Lucy stopped. “Take a big step over!” Stepping over, she nearly lost her balance, but caught herself and brought her leg over. “You’re doing great, Lucy!” he exclaimed. “Come on, to me, to me! Over to your left… and stop!” 

A foot away is the bucket on your left!” She went down carefully feeling for the bucket and found it. She delicately placed the egg inside of it and stood. “Come on, Lucy!” he shouted excitedly. Lucy started toward him, when she heard him shout, “HURRY, RUN LUCY, RUN! RUN TO MY VOICE! RUN TO ME!” Lucy ran. “ _FASTER_!” She kicked it into gear and went forward. 

“This way! THIS WAY! _TO ME_!” he shouted. She followed his voice as he ran backward, and they zoomed passed the finish line. “WE DID IT!” he shouted as he opened his arms, caught her about the waist and swung her around. She grabbed him around his neck as laughter bubbled up out of her. “ATTA GIRL!” Before she knew it, she felt his warm lips on hers as he kissed her full on the mouth. “LUCY, YOU DID IT!” he kissed both her cheeks, the side of her neck and her mouth again, then placed her on the ground and took off her blindfold. 

“You’re amazing!” He gently moved her hair out of her face. 

“You too,” Lucy heard herself say. 

“Congratulations you two!” Jiya exclaimed. Rufus was standing next to her with his mouth open, surprised at Flynn kissing Lucy, making Jiya elbow him in his side. 

“Wasn’t she great?” Flynn asked, smiling down at Lucy with his arm around her shoulders. 

“She sure was,” Rufus answered, looking over at Jiya. 

“I’ll be back,” Lucy said to Flynn. He squeezed her upper arm before he let his hand slide down her back, and she headed for the house. 

Once inside, she shut herself in the powder room and gripped the sink, feeling washed over with 

the thrill of his kisses and the guilt of her lies.

 

* * *

 

“When did you and I decide to become business partners?” Flynn asked Rufus as he helped him clean up the outside tables. 

“About five years ago. You and I worked for a man named Sullivan. He handled property management, too, but was extremely crooked.” 

“Sullivan?” 

Rufus nodded as Flynn held the trash bag open for him to place used paper plates, cups, utensils and napkins in it. “I don’t think that guy did anything non-shady in his life.” Rufus took the trash bag from Flynn and tied up the opening as he went on. “One day at lunch you and I started talking about doing this on our own. Pretty soon our talk turned into actuality and here we are now. Any of this ring a bell?” Rufus asked as they walked over to the garbage cans by the garage. 

“No, but it’s good to know.” Flynn smiled and sobered, “but thank you for handling everything.” 

“No problem,” Rufus smiled as he lifted the lid and placed the trash bag inside. 

Flynn stuck his hands in his pockets, “You and I are good friends?” Rufus cautiously responded with a nod, not knowing what he was going to ask next. “What happened between Lucy and I?”

Rufus swallowed, “What do you mean?” 

“You do know we’re living apart,” Flynn stated flatly. 

Rufus cleared his throat, “Um, yeah.” 

“Jiya must talk to Lucy…” 

Rufus blinked, searching for words, “Um, I know that she cares for you very much.” 

“Just cares?” he asked disheartened. 

Rufus looked around and stepped closer to him, “I think…I think she’s in love with you, but I’m not sure if she knows it.” 

A smile touched Flynn’s face. “I want to make it work between us.” 

“Honestly, I think you can.” Rufus encouraged. “We all know you love her,” he added. 

“Rufus!” They both heard Jiya call for him from the backdoor. 

“The wife calls,” Rufus chuckled, but he placed his hand on Flynn’s shoulder. “When you get your memory back, and you will, just remember that you and Lucy _can_ work. I think you two are meant for each other, like Jiya and I and even Wyatt and Jessica.” They started walking back toward the house. 

“Do they work with us?”

“Wyatt heads the San Diego office and he’s great. Jessica is a nurse. They got off on a rocky start, but now they’re fine.” 

“Hey, Rufus!” Jiya called again. 

Flynn and Rufus smiled at each other as Rufus replied, “Coming, my love!”

 

* * *

 

The party moved inside as the evening went on and they started to sing karaoke. 

Rufus got up and announced, “I want to challenge someone in this room. He’s not too bad of a business partner, but I know he’s a so-so singer. Flynn!” 

“Me?!” Flynn asked surprised. 

“Yeah, come on up, man!” Rufus urged as the room cheered him on. 

Lucy laid her hand on his arm, “Are you okay singing?” 

“I think I remember songs,” he replied as he stood and walked up to Rufus who handed him a mic and whispered, “You know this one?” Rufus typed in the code and _I Only Wanna Be With You_ by Hootie and the Blowfish came up. 

Flynn laughed as the music started, “Is this your favorite?” 

“We both like it!” Rufus exclaimed. 

The music began, Rufus started singing and Flynn viewed the words on the screen and joined in. Both were doing a surprisingly good job and getting into it. Lucy had no idea Flynn could carry a tune. She liked seeing him up there having fun, and thought his singing voice was nice. Wyatt took pictures of them on his cell. Flynn pointed at Lucy when he sang the line, “I only wanna be with you,” making her smile. The song came to an end and everyone applauded and cheered. 

Flynn sat down next to Lucy who leaned in, “Not bad there, Mr. Flynn.” 

“Why thank you, Mrs. Flynn.” 

Lucy walked into that one. She chided herself to be more careful with what she said. 

Jiya stood, "Lucy!" she exclaimed. Lucy’s eyes shot to her. "Come sing with me!" Jiya asked, holding her hand out to her. 

"Oh no!" Lucy shrank back. 

"Go on, I want to hear you." Flynn nudged her and she reluctantly stood. 

Jiya laughed, waving Lucy over to her. "Remember when we first met at work in the restroom and I heard you singing this song in the stall?" 

Lucy blushed and laughed, too, as she stood next to her in front of the monitor. "I didn't realize anyone else was in there." 

Jiya handed her a mic. "Then I joined in with you on the chorus and we've been best friends ever since!" 

"What song is it? Jessica asked. 

Jiya entered the code for the song and _Spice Up Your Life_ by the Spice Girls came up on the screen. Everyone started to howl and laugh as Jiya started the song and exclaimed, "Come on Lucy, spice up your life!" 

They both started to sing the opening and Flynn grinned at the redness in Lucy’s embarrassed, cute, beautiful face. She and Jiya got into the song. Lucy sang Scary Spice’s part with gusto every time. They even did dance moves to the chorus and turning around together by the end, finishing strong and setting the room in the loudest cheers and applause yet. Lucy hugged Jiya and went back to sit next to Flynn. 

Flynn squeezed her hand. “You were great!” 

She smiled, “Thanks.” 

"Okay everyone!" Jiya exclaimed clapping her hands together as Rufus went up and stood beside her, holding an envelope in his hands. "We have an announcement to make. Rufus?" 

Rufus ceremoniously cleared his throat. "I’d like to make the official announcement that Jiya and I are…pregnant!!" 

Squeals, congratulations and cheer went around the room. 

Lucy jumped up and threw her arms around Jiya. "Omigosh, this is fantastic! Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I found out accidentally when I went to the doctor a month ago,” Jiya explained. “And then you and Flynn were in an accident, so it just didn't seem like the right time." 

"I'm happy for you both!" Lucy exclaimed, teary-eyed as she hugged Rufus. Flynn saw Lucy wiping her eyes as she hugged Jiya again.

 

* * *

 

It was after midnight when Lucy drove them back to her place. 

Flynn looked over at her. She glanced at him, catching his eye. “What?” she asked. 

He chuckled, “You are very, _very_ impressive.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

He shook his head in wonder. “It’s like I’m finding out things about you for the first time.” Lucy gripped the wheel not knowing where he was going with this. He went on, “I’m sure I knew already that you are competitive and have a nice singing voice. It’s just frustrating not to remember someone like you.” 

Lucy’s heart skipped a beat as she pulled into her driveway. She maneuvered her car up next to the house and turned the engine off. 

“Why don’t we have kids?” 

Now _that_ was a question Lucy was unprepared for. “I, it’s just that…” she began, stumbling around for an answer, prompting Flynn to ask another question. 

“ _Can_ we have babies?” 

“As far as I know,” was her weak response. 

“Did we lose one?” 

Lucy’s heart stopped. “What? _No_!” 

He gently took her hand, “Do you want kids?” he asked quietly. 

She swallowed and replied truthfully. “Since I was a little girl.” 

His gaze dropped to their hands and he appeared to struggle with the next question. “Do you want them...with me?” 

Lucy steadily felt herself getting closer to the danger zone, especially with the wonderful kiss he’d given her that afternoon, but what could she say to him without leading him on or crushing his feelings? 

“I don’t think this is something we should talk about now.” 

“I think it is,” he declared firmly. “Isn’t it something husbands and wives talk about? Having a family?” 

“It’s not a good idea to bring a child into the equation right now.” 

“So, you don’t want them with me _right now_?” he pushed. 

“I never said that,” Lucy replied softly, searching for an answer. “We’re just not in a good position right now to start a family.” 

“Is there someone else?” 

She shook her head. “No, Flynn, there’s no one else.” 

Flynn was clearly frustrated as they both sat there in silence. 

He rubbed the heels of his hands on his eyes, “Lucy, I hate not knowing what my previous life was and I hate not remembering us.” 

“You’ll remember,” she reached over and squeezed his arm. “Little by little, but you will, okay?” 

“What will I remember about you and I?” 

She gazed at him and quietly replied, “Everything.” 

He laid his hand over hers. 

“Let’s go inside,” she said softly.

 

* * *

 

THE NEXT EVENING 

Flynn did a double take from his spot on the sofa as Lucy came rushing out of the hallway. She was dressed up to go out and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was wearing a peacock blue sleeveless dress with beige strappy high-heeled sandals and matching blue toenail polish. As he got up and followed her into the kitchen, he saw that her dark hair had a lot more waves and curls than usual. 

“Looks like you’re going out?” he stated. 

“Yes,” she went to the kitchen counter and picked up a small gold hoop earring from a little glass dish. “Remember, I have the bridal shower dinner tonight at the Cheesecake Factory,” she reminded him as she inserted it into her lobe. “It’s for my college friend, Monica Del Rosa.” 

He walked over to her and caught a scent of her floral perfume as he watched her put in her other hoop. “Oh? That’s tonight?” 

“Yep, it’s tonight.” 

Slowly, he smiled, “You look very nice, Lucy.” 

She glanced at him, “Thank you.” 

“And you smell good.” 

Picking up her gold necklace from the dish, she reached around her neck to try and clip the clasp, "I'm not sure how long it'll be...darn it." One end of her necklace slipped out of her hand and her little blue gem pendant slid off and hit the floor. She quickly retrieved it. "I'm going to be late," she huffed under her breath, about to abandon the necklace all together. 

"I can do that for you." Flynn held his hand out for it. She looked up at him. "You're running late, Preston," he said matter-of-factly. He saw the surprised look on her face, "What? What's wrong?" 

"You called me Preston." 

"You don't like that?" 

"No." 

"I’m sorry," he said and dropped his hand. 

"I mean… you called me that whenever you were annoyed with something I did at work. Do you remember that?" 

"It just came out. Although, I doubt that you ever did anything to annoy me," he grinned. 

"You could have fooled me," she said with a lovely smile that made him blink. She took his hand, placed the necklace in it and turned around. 

Flynn immediately looked at her shiny, bouncy dark waves and curls.  He could smell her light perfume even more. Taking the ends of the necklace in each of his hands, he lifted it over her head. Lucy felt the cool chain and gem gently touch her chest. He began to fasten the clasp as she carefully lifted her hair off her neck, exposing the back of it to him. He eyed the wisps of fine hair that laid softly against her nape as he connected the ends of the chain. Lucy felt the clasp rest against the back of her neck, followed by warm lips being pressed against it as he swept his arms around her. 

He pulled her in and nuzzled her, "You smell _really_ good," he whispered, pressing soft kisses along the back and side of her neck. Her eyes closed at the feel of him...she had to stop this. 

"You shouldn’t do that," she sighed. 

"Can't a man kiss his gorgeous babe of a wife?" he warmly kissed her nape again. 

Her hands went to his forearms and gently tugged them from around her waist. She turned around to face him, "I'm running late." He gazed down at her mouth as she stepped out of his reach. Lucy picked up her purse and sweater from the back of the island stool and went to open the kitchen door. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he called after her. She turned around at his question as he picked up the pink and gold striped gift bag from the kitchen counter and handed it to her. 

“Oh,” she replied under her breath as she took it from him, “thanks.” 

And she quickly left before he could say anything else.

 

* * *

 

Thoughts of Flynn kissing her neck went through her mind as she drove to the restaurant. What also went through it was the fact that her reaction time to stopping him from advancing on her was getting slower and slower. 

She really hadn’t thought out the repercussions of telling him they were married. She never once thought he’d be attracted to her and had also thought he would have remembered something by now. Instead he called her a gorgeous babe and said she smelled _really_ good and all she wanted was to hear more and let him keep kissing her. 

Flynn, her boss. Her boss that she was lying to. Her boss with the impossibly soft, warm lips. 

She reached over, switched on the air conditioner and hoped he was asleep when she got home. 

A little while later, she pulled into the restaurant parking lot just as her cell vibrated. The valet took her keys as she checked her phone. 

_I bet you’re the prettiest one there._ -Flynn 

_That’s debatable._ -Lucy 

_Not with me._ -Flynn 

Lucy blushed.

 

* * *

 

TWO HOURS LATER 

Flynn was flipping through cable channels when his cell chimed. 

_Are you doing okay?_ -Lucy 

_No._ -Flynn 

_What is it? Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy again?_ -Lucy 

_I’m here by myself._ -Flynn 

_:-l_   -Lucy 

_:-(_  -Flynn 

_Do you want some cheesecake?_ -Lucy 

_:-D_  -Flynn 

Lucy giggled and shook her head as she walked out of the restroom back to the party.

 

* * *

 

LATER 

Her friend opened her shower gifts. Lucy saw that she was ecstatic and truly a beautiful bride. So happy with her fiancé and gifts and excited to be married. 

Lucy had thought she would have been married by now, but things didn’t turn out the way she’d expected at all. Her mind went directly to how it would be if she were really married to Flynn. She believed that they would never have a dull moment. Whether paying taxes, arguing over who ate the last bit of chocolate ice cream, or...making love to each other. 

She shook herself out of her heated thoughts as she took a drink of her iced tea and focused on her friend. Monica held up a pretty gem encrusted picture frame. Lucy felt the beginning signs of envy so, she immediately reigned it in, holding the bad thought captive as her cell vibrated. 

_You look beautiful tonight._ -Flynn 

His text brought another blush to her face.

 

* * *

 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Lucy pulled into the driveway. During her drive home, she started to feel very tired. Not sure if she was coming down with something, she got out of the car and entered the house through the kitchen door. 

It was dark in there, but she could see the light in the living room and heard the TV. 

“How was it?” Flynn called from the living room. 

She flipped the light on, “Fun! I’ll put your cheesecake in the refrigerator,” she said, feeling weirder by the minute. Flynn came into the kitchen. 

“Good,” he replied and smiled, “and thank you for the cheesecake.” 

She hung her purse and sweater on the island stool, “I’m really tired, I’m going to bed,” she announced with a sigh. 

Concerned, he frowned. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded as she headed toward the hallway, “Goodnight.” 

Flynn looked on and wondered what was wrong. 

Lucy felt queasy as she put on her black pajama shorts and tank top and got into her bed. Thinking she definitely caught a bug, she rolled onto her side, closed her eyes and hoped the queasiness would subside enough for her to go to sleep. 

But it got worse. 

Ten minutes later, a weird gurgling noise erupted from Lucy’s stomach and her eyes popped open. She jumped out of bed, flung open her door, ran over to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Lucy?!” Flynn called from the living room. 

Lucy sat on the toilet. It felt like everything was running out of her. Her stomach cramped badly as she began to sweat. 

“Lucy?! Are you okay?!”

Lucy heard his concerned voice just on the other side of the bathroom door and panicked. “I’m fine, just go watch TV!” she yelled, not wanting him to hear anything. 

“What’s wrong?!” 

“It’s nothing!” her stomach cramped again and she couldn’t hold it and yelled, “Flynn, just go away!” 

“But you’re sick--!” 

“ _Go away_!” 

Some minutes later, Lucy opened the bathroom door and there stood Flynn. 

He was shocked at her appearance, “Oh Lucy, you look awful.” She was completely flushed and sweating. 

“I need to lie down,” she stated weakly. 

Filled with concern, he eagerly replied, “Let me help you.” He took her arm and she held onto him. Her stomach suddenly clenched hard and as her hand went to cover her mouth, vomit sprayed out, getting on her and Flynn. Quickly, she turned back around, stumbled into the bathroom and dropped to her knees at the toilet as her entire dinner came back up. 

Flynn went over to her and pulled her hair back as her stomach clenched over and over, making her constantly retch loudly. Lucy saw stars and heard a buzzing hum in her ears. 

“Just leave...me here,” she wheezed through gasping breaths. 

He reached over, grabbed a scrunchie off the sink and hastily put her hair up into a bun. He went out of the bathroom to the linen closet and got a washcloth. Once he returned, he turned on the cold tap, soaked the wash cloth and rung it out. 

She sat back from the toilet and lay down on the floor. She rested her cheek on the cold tile that felt so good against her hot skin. Flynn knelt beside her and wiped the cloth over her forehead. 

“Can you get up?” he asked as he gently wiped her face. 

She heard his question, but she was so dizzy she felt like she might black out. Half of her was aware that Flynn was there, witnessing her at her worst and the other half didn’t care. 

“Lucy?” 

Her stomach clench hard again. Finding strength, she pushed herself up to the toilet and vomited again, until she could only dry heave uncontrollably, making Flynn worry all the more. Finally, she had to push herself away from the toilet and lay back on the tile to get the heaving to stop. Sweating and praying for mercy, she forced herself to take some deep breaths through her nose. 

Flynn didn’t like seeing her like this. “I’m taking you to the hospital,” he stated as he moved the cool washcloth over her flushed skin. 

“No,” she rasped and closed her eyes, “It’s,” she swallowed, “just food poisoning.” 

“Lucy, you’re in a bad way--.” 

“No hospital,” she replied weakly, “I just need rest.” 

Flynn gave her a skeptical look but complied, “Fine. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He got up on his knees and rinsed the washcloth in the sink. Ringing it out, he pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and wiped the vomit from her dark waves. He searched her bathroom drawers and found a clean scrunchie and put her hair back up again. Repeatedly, he rinsed the washcloth as he cleaned her. 

Lucy was still dizzy as she lay there on the floor with her eyes closed. She was, however, aware of the wonderful cool cloth against her skin as he gently wiped her face, neck, chest, arms and hands free of vomit. 

Rising to his feet, Flynn left the bathroom. He returned in some clean sweatpants and t-shirt, and he had a clean burgundy tank top for Lucy. 

“Come on,” he gently coaxed as he knelt beside her, “try to sit up.” She weakly complied as he helped her. Before she knew it, he took the hem of her soiled tank top, easily got her arms out of it, and pulled it off. 

“Wait--, no.” She gasped as she feebly tried to cover herself, but by the time she uttered her protest, he had already pulled the clean tank top over her head. 

“Here, put your arms through,” he urged, helping her get her top on all the way. While Lucy felt exhausted and out of it, there was still enough left in her to feel completely embarrassed. 

He got up and squatted down to her. “Can you put your arms around my neck?” he asked. 

Weakly she raised her arms and encircled them around his neck. He lifted her and Lucy lay her head on his shoulder as he maneuvered her out of the bathroom. Flynn carried her down the hall into her bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. Lucy curled up on her side, facing the center of it. 

Back in the bathroom, Flynn took a towel off the rack and quickly cleaned the hall and bathroom floor and threw the towel in the tub and washed his hands. He then locked up the house, turned off the TV and lights. 

Entering her room again, he shut the door and turned on the nightstand lamp. He flipped off the room light, and only the soft, warm glow of the lamp lit the room. He went to the other side of her bed, sat down, and slid over to the middle where Lucy was. 

He leaned in close to her, lightly brushing her hair with his hand, “Do you want some water?” he whispered. She slowly shook her head. 

Flynn put some pillows behind him and sat back against the headboard. Lucy inched over and rested her head on his lap, facing away from him. His finger delicately tucked wisps of hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t leave me,” she sighed, closing her eyes. 

He barely heard her and felt his heart leap. “I won’t,” he whispered. 

He gently rubbed her back as he rested his head against the headboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Softly sighing, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed. She was still curled up on her side, but now there was a pillow where Flynn’s lap had previously been. 

Her eyes squeezed shut with embarrassment as memories of the previous night flooded her. She had been extremely sick in front of Flynn _and_ he had seen her topless and that was too much to handle. It was going to be hard to face him--. 

“Hey, good afternoon,” Flynn smiled as he came in with a breakfast tray. 

“It’s afternoon?” she slowly sat up and situated the covers around her as she glanced at the clock. “Didn’t know I slept past noon.” 

“Understandable. How’re you feeling?” 

“Tired, but okay,” she smiled weakly.

“Let’s see if you can hold this down,” he placed the tray over her lap. 

“Oh,” she softly exclaimed. On the plate was a slice of plain wheat toast and half of a chopped-up banana, accompanied with a glass of water and cup of hot chamomile tea. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He sat on the bed and held a napkin out to her. 

“Thank you for your help last night. I’m sorry about all that,” she apologized as she took the napkin. 

“You were sick. Nothing to be sorry about.” 

“I have a hard time with you seeing me that way.” 

Flynn picked up her fork, “I signed up for ‘in sickness and in health,’” he speared a banana slice, “and I’m not sorry,” he held it up to her mouth. She opened, and he fed it to her, noticing her furrowed brow. “Why the worried look?” he asked softly, lifting his eyebrows as he speared another banana slice and fed it to her. She slowly chewed as they gazed at each other. 

“What if I weren’t the woman you thought I was?” 

He raised an eyebrow comically, “Are you an alien?” 

She laughed softly, “Seriously...what if I weren’t?” 

He was thoughtful. “I would still love you.” 

“Still? You think you love me?” 

“I _do_ love you.” 

“Flynn--.” 

“I know I’ve been in love with you for a long time. What I can’t remember, my heart hasn’t forgotten. I love you, Lucy.” 

Flynn watched as a tear fell from her eye. He reached out and wiped it as she replied, “Flynn, you say such beautiful things and I...I find myself wishing this were real.” 

“It’s real, Lucy. Make no mistake,” he reassured. 

“I like having you around,” Lucy softly confessed. 

“I like being around you,” Flynn softly replied. 

Somewhere down inside, Lucy was yelling at herself for what she’d said, but she was just going to blame the food poisoning. She truly wanted her and Flynn to be together, to be husband and wife. He just needed to remember, but the thought of that happening filled her with dread. Once he realized the truth… 

“Do you remember anything more?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

Her heart stopped as her eyebrows went up, “What? What do you remember?” 

“Your beautiful smile.” 

She blushed, “I meant seriously,” she softly replied as she took a drink of water. 

“I am serious. Yesterday before you left, you smiled at me and I got a flash of seeing you before, but you were standing in an office with black leather furniture.” 

“That’s your office, you did remember more,” she replied as he nodded. Seeing the slightly strained look on his face, she reached out and laid her hand on his leg, “That is good,” she added, smiling encouragingly. 

“It’s hard not remembering.” 

“I can only imagine how it must feel,” she sympathized. 

He speared another banana slice and fed it to her, “One thing I do know is how I feel about you.” 

“Flynn--,” she started. 

“I’m pretty sure that I liked you the first day I met you,” he stated, cutting her off. 

She shook her head, “How can you be sure of something like that?” 

“Looking at you, I know that the _me_ I don’t remember yet, would have wanted to ask you out within the first week of meeting you. In fact,” he speared another banana slice and ate it himself, “I can’t pinpoint it yet, but I’m sure that this is something that I’m remembering.” 

Lucy was surprised, “You think you remember wanting to ask me out within a week of hiring me?” He nodded in response and she frowned slightly, unsure of how to take in this new information. 

He speared the last banana slice, “You’re frowning again. Your breakfast not agreeing with you?” he asked, holding the slice up to her. 

“The banana is actually good,” she replied and ate the slice. 

He grinned, “I peeled and chopped it myself.” She grinned, too. 

Just then a chime sounded from the back porch. 

Lucy looked up in surprise, “Are you doing laundry?” 

“Yep. Took your clothes, mine and some towels and threw them in,” he replied nonchalantly. 

“You went through my dirty clothes?” Lucy asked, certain that she wouldn’t have wanted him going through her personal articles of clothing. 

“I’m washing all your laundry,” he stood, “Drink your tea while it’s hot,” and he left the room.

 

* * *

 

Some minutes later, Lucy finished her slice of toast, glass of water and tea. Glad that her stomach wasn’t rejecting it, she slipped out of bed to take a shower. As she padded to the bathroom, she heard Flynn still moving around on the back porch. 

She was amazed to find that the bathroom had been cleaned and smelled of Pine-Sol. Stripping down, she got into the shower and relished the hot water. After thoroughly washing her hair, she turned off the taps, opened the shower door and immediately realized that her towel was not in its spot. There weren’t _any_ towels in there. Rolling her eyes at herself, she stepped out, went over to the door and cracked it open. 

“Hey!” she called, “Flynn?!” 

Flynn quickly came over, “What is it? Are you sick again?” he asked almost pushing his way into the bathroom. 

“Uh, no, no!” she exclaimed, holding the door firmly. “I just...I just need a towel,” she mumbled. 

He looked down at her flushed face and wet hair as she peeked up at him through the crack. She watched a slow smile spread across his face. 

“You went in there without a towel?” he asked unhurried. 

“I didn’t think to look when I got in here--.” 

“Are you getting water all over the floor that I just cleaned?!” he suddenly asked, accusingly. 

“Could you just please get me a towel?!” 

“Oooh, you want a towel! Why didn’t you just say so?” 

“Flynn!” 

He chuckled as he walked off. She waited, feeling chillier by the second. Finally, she heard his footsteps as they came back to the door. 

“Here’s two, fresh from the dryer,” he stated chivalrously. She cracked the door just enough for him to slip the towels through. 

“Thank you,” she murmured as she quickly closed the door. 

“My pleasure,” he replied and she was sure he was still grinning.

 

* * *

 

She emerged from the bathroom, one towel tightly around her body and one wrapped around her wet head. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she hurried down the hall to her bedroom and changed into some pajama pants and a sleep tee. She went back out to clean up the water from the bathroom floor and ran into Flynn, who was already on it. 

“I was just going to do that,” she remarked. 

“I got it,” he replied, glancing back at her. “Are you feeling okay? Everything staying down?” 

“Yes. You make a mean toast and banana.” 

“I’ll make you a real meal when you’re better.” 

“That was something that you liked to do.” 

“Cooking?” he quirked an eyebrow, “Am I good at it?” 

“I haven’t tried it enough to know.” 

He frowned at that, “Did we eat take out a lot?” 

Lucy quickly realized how what she had just said must have sounded to him. “Um, we were both busy with this and that,” she mumbled and quickly stepped around him. She went to the kitchen before he could ask any more questions.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, Lucy was lying on her L-shaped sofa in the living room watching TV. Flynn came in and sat down next to her. 

“Put away all the clothes and towels,” he announced. He glanced at her empty bowl on the coffee table, “How’s the soup and crackers treating you?” 

“Very well, thank you. I should ask if _you’re_ feeling alright. You’ve been doing so much,” she said concerned. 

He smiled and sank further into the sofa, “I’m fine. What are you watching?” 

“I was just flipping around trying to find something.” 

He put his feet up on the table, “What are you in the mood for?” 

She thought about it, “I don’t know, I think I could go for a period movie.” She looked over at him, “Have you seen _North and South_?” 

He quirked his eyebrow, “Can’t say that I remember.” 

“Well,” she scooted closer to him, “it’s BBC and came out in 2004. It’s about a dark handsome man who, at first, we all think is the villain, but it turns out he’s not a bad guy at all.” 

“A villain that’s not a bad guy? What did he do? Fall in love with the beautiful heroine?” Flynn asked intrigued. 

“Sounds like you’re interested,” Lucy smiled, “wanna watch? It’s only about four hours.” 

“ _Four hours_?” 

Lucy pressed the remote and flipped to Netflix. “It’s five o’clock, so we’ll be done about nine-ish.” Flynn was skeptical. “It’s one of my favorites. Come on, I think you’ll like it,” she coaxed. 

He gave in and chuckled, “Whatever you want.” 

Lucy brought up the movie on the TV. She pulled her blanket up around her and they began to watch.

 

* * *

 

 TWO HOURS LATER 

Lucy paused the movie. “Need a little break,” she announced. Sitting up and stretching, she gazed over at him, smiling, “From all your comments, I'm guessing you’re liking the movie.” 

“This Thornton guy is a hardworking man and I can see why he’s intrigued by Miss Hale,” he observed.

Curious of his thoughts, she asked, “Why do you think he’s intrigued by her?” 

He rattled off a list. “She’s honest, straightforward, speaks her mind, doesn’t hesitate to challenge him and...quite attractive. I’m sure she’s like someone else I know,” he winked at her, making her body temperature rise. He rose off the couch, “I could use a sandwich,” he added as he held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. “You want something?” he offered as she went toward the bathroom. 

“Toast maybe? With a little peanut butter.” 

“Coming right up,” he smiled.

 

* * *

 

LATER 

When the movie ended, Lucy’s head was resting on Flynn’s shoulder and he commented, “I really enjoyed that.” 

“I thought you would. I’m glad.” 

He kissed the top of her head. Their eyes met and he softly pressed a kiss to her lips…and she didn’t pull away. Daring to press another kiss to her, he carefully pulled her into his arms as she turned and encircled her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth slightly and sighed into his. He hugged her tighter to him as they tentatively kissed each other. 

“Lucy,” he whispered and kissed her neck, making Lucy close her eyes at the warm feel of it. 

The danger of wanting to give in was strong for her. Gathering strength, she began pulling back, “Flynn, we shouldn’t.” 

“I know you have feelings for me,” he mumbled as he kissed her lips again. 

“I do,” she confessed. 

“Then let’s be together again,” he eagerly suggested. 

“You need to get your memory back first,” she reminded. 

“Maybe this will help,” he whispered, continuing to kiss her neck and chest, making her gasp. 

“Please stop...please.” 

Flynn growled a long, frustrated sigh and loosened his hold on her. She slipped out of his arms and sat up. She gazed over at him and he had his eyes closed, his head lying back on the sofa. Feeling guilty, she picked up her blanket, stood and walked around the table. 

“I’m not giving up on us, Lucy,” he stated with his eyes still shut.


	5. Chapter 5

SATURDAY - JIYA’S KITCHEN 

“It’s just a matter of time before he wakes up and says, ‘You lied to me.’” Lucy worried as she raked her hands through her hair. “He’s trying to reconcile our fake marriage." Jiya gave Lucy a bottled water out of her refrigerator. Lucy took it from her and continued lamenting. “He’s working at it and asking questions about us and sending sweet texts. He’s being attentive and caring and, you know, I had the worst food poisoning and he took care of me all the way through it, even though I threw up on him.” 

“Oh my goodness, you didn’t?!” Jiya exclaimed. 

Lucy nodded as she added, “He’s been so considerate and Mr. Handyman and funny and handsome, and he talks with food in his mouth and...I’m so confused! And he’s very handsy!” 

“Handsy?” Jiya repeated, raising her eyebrows. 

“At first I would say, ‘No, no, no, don’t do that,’ when he tried to touch me and now I just let him! The other day, he put his hand down my back-jean pocket, searching for a quarter I had put in there and I didn’t even mind!” 

Jiya let out a guffaw of laughter. Lucy smiled too, but then sobered, setting the bottled water down, “I remind myself that I’m doing this because the doctor said it’s best to let him remember gradually on his own. But then sometimes,” she wrung her hands, “I think about how I like having him around.” She emphasized, waving her hands, “really _really_ like having him around... And I don’t want it to stop… I want it all to be real.” 

As Lucy blinked back some tears, Jiya rubbed Lucy’s back sympathetically. “I think that it’s perfectly natural for you to want that.” 

“But with Flynn? My _boss_?!” Lucy exclaimed. 

“Especially him,” Jiya stated matter-of-factly. Lucy’s brow furrowed, prompting Jiya to explain, “Rufus and I would talk and we’d be certain that you two liked each other more than you let on.” 

Lucy’s mouth fell open, “What? _When_?” 

Jiya shrugged, “All along. It’s just that you and Flynn…you have something. You can’t help but see it when you’re together.” 

“Really?” Her hands went to her face and she confessed, “We kissed last night and I almost didn’t stop it.” Jiya consolingly touched her hand as Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. “This is awful. He’s going to have to know the truth eventually, but by then, when he finally finds out... Oh, Jiya, he’ll probably hate me.” 

“I’m sure he won’t hate you.” 

“After lying to him all this time, pretending to be his _wife_?” 

“Hey,” Jiya soothed, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, at least try to enjoy your birthday. This will all work out, I know it will, you’ll see.” Jiya gave her a big hug. 

“I hope so,” Lucy whispered warmly. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

LATER THAT EVENING 

“Happy Birthday, Lucy.” 

Lucy’s eyes widened as she entered the house through the kitchen door and Flynn greeted her. “You know it’s my birthday?” she asked surprised. 

“Of course I do,” he grinned as he took her purse off her shoulder and hung it on the wall peg. “It’s marked on your wall calendar over there.” He winked as he pointed to the calendar next to the refrigerator that had important historical figures for every month. 

“Ah,” Lucy replied sheepishly. 

“Come with me,” he took her hand and led her over to the dining room as he smiled. 

They stepped into the next room and to her amazement, her little dining table was set with candles, smooth jazz music was softly playing and food from the kitchen smelled delightful. 

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed, “Did you order take out?” 

“Lucy. I am offended.” He grinned, “I, Garcia Flynn, cooked you dinner. Sit,” he pulled out her chair at the head of the table. She sat, surprised at the lovely set table before her. He went back into the kitchen and called to her. “You know something? You were right. Cooking _is_ something I like to do.” 

“That’s great!” she called back. “Do you remember liking it?!” 

“Not necessarily!” He opened the oven and took out their dinner. “More like feel it!” he replied.  “Do you think you can eat after being sick?” 

“I sure can, I’m starving!” 

He entered the dining room, “You seem like an Italian food kind of woman,” he chuckled as he placed the wonderful smelling dish of lasagna on the table. 

“You’re right, and I love lasagna!” 

Flynn got a sudden flash: 

 _~Lucy was in an intimately lit restaurant, sitting across from him, laughing. She was lovely with her dark hair up, small diamond earrings and a sparkling-black halter dress that was cut just low enough to leave it to one's imagination. She was eating lasagna and exclaiming over it as she smiled and fed him a bite of her meal.~_  

“Did you just remember something?” she asked concerned, since he went still and silent. 

He gazed at her and smiled, “I’ll get the garlic bread and wine and then I’ll tell you.” Curious, Lucy waited while he did just that. Even though she had just told Jiya she was worried about what was happening between her and Flynn, she couldn’t deny the joy and excitement she felt with this surprise birthday dinner. It made her feel special and elated to have someone who cared about her. 

Flynn came back into the room with a plate of garlic bread and a bottle of chilled wine. Once he poured sparkling-red wine into their glasses, he sat down in the seat to her right. He cut a square of the lasagna and placed it on Lucy’s plate. 

“This looks and smells so good. You really shouldn’t have bothered.” 

“It’s your birthday and I should bother,” he smiled, “because you, Beautiful, deserve it.” 

She blushed as he placed some lasagna on his own plate. “You first,” he urged, “Go ahead.” 

Lucy grinned as she picked up her fork and took a bite. A big smile spread across her face as she chewed. 

“Oh, you like it,” Flynn observed. 

“Flynn, this is _really_ good!” she replied, eagerly eating another bite. 

Flynn ate a bite. “I’m not too bad at this,” he smiled. 

“Not at all,” Lucy agreed as she returned his smile and took a drink of wine. “Tell me, what did you remember?” 

Flynn took a methodical drink of wine and set his glass down. “You and I were at a restaurant. You were wearing a very sexy, little black dress.” Lucy’s eyes widened as he continued. “Your hair was up, you were laughing softly, which made your brown eyes sparkle, and you fed me a helping of your lasagna.” 

“That was two months ago! We were downtown in one of the top floors, skyscraper restaurants!” 

“Did I take you there as a way to make up with you?” he asked, taking a bite of his dinner. 

“Uh, no. We were there for an important client who canceled at the very last minute. You said, that we might as well stay and enjoy dinner,” she replied, eating another bite of her meal.

“Did you enjoy it?” 

She was thoughtful as she took a sip of wine, “I did. There was a pianist playing beautiful music which was nice. We were seated right by the window. And we drank wine as we talked and watched the sunset.” 

“What did we talk about?” 

“Work.” 

“What about work?” he pressed, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of wine. 

“You asked me how I thought the business was doing. I said I thought that it was doing very well and that it was because you and Rufus work very hard at it,” she said softly. “You’re an intelligent man. Fair, and intuitive about the strategies you take with the business. But also, you genuinely care about your clients, as well as your employees,” she smiled, lighting up his heart. “I admire that about you. That’s what makes working for you so easy and pleasant. You’re a good businessman...and you’re a good man.” 

Flynn felt warmed by what she said. Knowing that she thought he was a good man gave him hope about saving their marriage. He smiled, “And what else did we talk about?” 

Lucy hesitated and then answered, “You asked me what my dreams were when I was in college.” 

“I didn’t already know the answer?” Flynn asked surprised. 

“You didn’t.” 

“I should have.” 

“It wasn’t your fault. I just never told you.” 

“Did you tell me that night?” 

She nodded. 

“Tell me again,” he said softly. 

“I wanted to be a curator for a history museum, marry the man of my dreams and have his babies.” 

“That was your answer?” 

She blushed and laughed softly, “I blame the wine but, yes, that was my truthful answer.” 

“A curator? What happened with that?” 

Lucy’s heart caught as she softly answered, “I put it on hold when my mom got sick with cancer.” 

He laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. “Lucy, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” she reassured, squeezing his hand back. “When she passed, I just concentrated on paying off the debt I accumulated while I took care of her.” 

“Do you have any other family?” 

Lucy softly shook her head. 

“And I guess I haven’t done very well with the man of your dreams part.” 

Lucy smiled shyly. “I have to admit that you have been making a very good effort to be just that.” 

“Have I...impressed you?” he hesitantly asked. 

“You have.” 

She watched Flynn as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression. They ate their dinner in silence for some minutes, making Lucy wonder what he was thinking.

“And we danced?” he suddenly asked. 

Lucy slightly frowned, “Danced?” 

“At the restaurant.” 

“Oh, no. There wasn’t any dancing.” 

“That’s a shame,” he grinned, “because I’m certain I would have asked you.”

 

* * *

 

A LITTLE LATER 

Flynn brought out a chocolate cake with five candles on it as he sang _Happy Birthday_ to her. 

“Close your eyes and make a wish,” he said softly. 

Lucy closed her eyes, and her lonely heart made a wish. It wished that she could always have someone there with her on her birthday, as well as have someone to love on their birthday. Her heart even went a step further and...wished it were Flynn. 

Impacted by the wayward wishes of her heart, she opened her eyes and blew out her candles. 

“You got them all! Now your wish will come true,” he smiled handsomely. 

Lucy returned his smile as she spotted a red envelope next to the cake. It wasn’t there when she closed her eyes. 

“What’s this?” she asked, looking up at Flynn as she picked up the envelope. 

“Open it.” 

Lucy opened the envelope and found a lovely birthday card in it. Smiling at him, she took it out. It had a glittery chocolate cake with different color candles on the front with words: 

_Happy Birthday!_

_Today is your day, my sweet, it is true!_  

She opened the card and there was a folded piece of paper in it that she took in her hand as she read the rest of the card: 

 _You’re my beautiful wife, so have your cake and eat it, too!_  

She saw he had written something in his masculine handwriting: 

_Happy Birthday to a beautiful and very impressive woman._

_I’ll love you always,_

_Garcia_

She looked at Flynn and he winked at her, making her heat up even more as she unfolded the paper: 

_Conrad and Company House Painters_

_One craftsman house exterior to be painted in Pasadena, California_

_PAID IN FULL_  

Her eyes flew to Flynn’s, “You paid for painters to paint my house?” He softly shrugged as he smiled. She got up and hugged him. “Thank you! This is truly a thoughtful gift,” she said with sincerity, as his arms hugged her tight. 

“I’m glad you like it,” he whispered. 

“I do.” They held each other for a bit more and she finally loosened her hold and sat back in her seat. 

“I heard you like chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream.” 

“You heard right,” she replied, grinning as Flynn got up and went into the kitchen for a knife.

 

* * *

 

LATER 

Flynn and Lucy placed their dishes in the washer. Once loaded, she turned it on and then he took her hand. 

“I think we should have that dance now.” He led her into the living room where the music was still playing and took her in his arms. They began moving to the music. 

Lucy’s head yelled that she should be pulling back and keeping Flynn at a distance. But wrapped in his arms, with the heat of his body warming hers and feeling so safe, secure and not alone won out over reasoning. The birthday dinner, the food, the present, Flynn remembering their evening out together and now dancing… She didn’t want it to ever end.

But she had to do what was right. 

“Flynn…” she tried to begin. 

“Are you enjoying your birthday?” Flynn murmured softly to her, caught up in their timeless moment together. She didn’t answer, but Flynn felt her squeeze him tighter. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“...Don’t say that.” 

“It’s true.” 

She stopped dancing as she pulled back. “It’s hard when you talk to me like that.” 

“You don’t like it?” She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. “I love you, Lucy.” 

“Please stop saying that,” she said earnestly as she stepped out of his arms. 

“ _Why_?” he searched her face. “Why can’t I say that?” 

“Because you don’t mean it.” 

“I _do_ mean it, Lucy.” He tried to pull her back to him. 

“It’s all still hard for me,” she replied, as she held up her hands and tried with all her might to not go back into his embrace. 

He frowned and dropped his arms. “It’s like you’re purposely trying to pick a fight.” 

“I think we should have more time to think first, because...I’m not ready.” 

“You say that, but you don’t act like it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

They stood there in silence for a couple of beats and then Lucy saw the heat in Flynn’s eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders and let them slowly glide down her upper arms. She found herself trying to suppress a shiver as his warm fingers grazed past her elbows, down to her wrist and gently took her hands in his. He lifted the inside of her injured wrist to his warm lips and let them linger on her sensitive skin. Leisurely, he traced his lips up the inside of her arm, making the heat rise in her as she felt herself starting to succumb. 

“Don’t,” she whispered. 

“Don’t what?” he heatedly whispered back. 

He moved to her...shoulder...neck. He pressed a kiss to the soft spot under her ear and heard a small gasp escape from her. His lips glided over her cheek and she turned her head to meet them. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her in and they kissed each other deeply. He welcomed her small warm tongue with a teasing touch from his. Feeling a deep, warm sensation spread within her, she suddenly pushed out of his grasp.

No,” she whispered. 

“Lucy, what is it?!” he asked frustrated. 

“We. We’re. I can’t,” she tried to explain. 

“What happened?! What did I do?!” he implored, wanting to know what he could have possibly done to make her continually push him away. 

“I’m trying not to forget,” she replied weakly, trying really hard to remember that they really weren’t married or even dating, 

but she was failing. 

“Did I hurt you that bad?? Lucy, I’m sorry,” he hurried on as he stepped closer and she stepped back. “I see why I married you. You’re a beautiful, loving, intelligent woman. You’re very desirable and I can’t stop thinking about you, Lucy. I think about you night and day, and I want to make love to you.” 

“Oh!” Lucy gasped, with her hands going to her mouth. 

Flynn was crushed by her reaction, thinking that she didn’t want to make love with him, but apologized again, “I’m so sorry I hurt you.” He stepped closer to her and whispered, “Let me make it up to you.” He tried to take her in his arms to hug her, but she stepped farther back from him. She saw the anxious question in his eyes, his wonder of what he did to hurt her. She had to stop this. It had gone too far, and it wasn’t fair to him. 

“It’s me,” she tearfully tried to explain, “I’m hurting you and confusing you!” 

“What are you talking about?!” he exclaimed as she started to turn away, but he took her arm, “Talk to me! You can talk to me! I want you to talk to me!” he implored with his words running close together. 

“I’m--I’m sorry!” More tears welled up in her eyes. 

He was frustrated. This only meant one thing. 

“Lucy, I cheated on you.” Lucy’s eyes flew to his as he went on, “I had a flash of a tall woman. I think she was holding an ultrasound.” He squeezed her hand as Lucy’s mind spun. “Lucy, I can’t imagine why I would ever cheat on you, but that’s what happened, isn’t it? That’s why we’re separated?” 

Enough was enough. 

She had to tell him before he really went too far. She gently took his hand in both of hers, “I don’t know how else to tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” 

She swallowed, “You were previously married. Your wife and daughter were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver.” 

The shock of her words hit him hard as he took it all in. He had another wife and a daughter that he couldn’t remember? How could he not remember them? His eyes were wide with shock and wonder. 

“What were their names?” 

Lucy sniffed, “Lorena, your wife, and Iris.” 

Like a fast rushing wind, Flynn was hit with the memory of them in an instant, making him squeeze his eyes shut with the intensity of it and _all_ of his other memories. 

She squeezed his hand, “Flynn?” 

He opened his eyes and stepped back from her. 

“You--remember?” 

“I remember everything, Lucy...everything.” The pure shock on his face was slowly replaced with pain. Lucy stepped forward, but he stepped back again. 

“Why?” he asked perplexed. 

Lucy hurriedly tried to explain, “The doctor said that you needed to remember on your own, that if we told you everything up front, you may not be able to handle it. The hospital was going to put you in a home and eventually turn you over to the state because they had no idea who your next of kin were or if you’d ever get your memory back. So, to keep you from disappearing into thin air, I told them that you and I just got married there in Seattle—making me your wife. And they allowed you to come home with me.”

“That’s why you led me to believe we were married?” 

She nodded, “Yes.” 

“Were you trying to protect your job?!” he asked, getting angry. 

“No, no! We care about you and wanted the best for you!” 

“The _best_ for me?” he asked sardonically.

“Yes!” she exclaimed as she started to pace. “I never thought it would get this far. I realized that you were loving me like you were _really_ _in love_ with me. Like you were my real husband.” She shook her head, “Tonight I saw that you needed to know the truth about your wife and daughter.” 

“Because you felt guilty?!” he shot at her. 

“...Partly. But also, because I was hurting you and, I don’t want to hurt you because I....” 

“You what?!” 

Tears fell from her eyes as she roughly wiped them away. “I wanted to believe everything you said about me. I saw that you believed it, which made it easy. I wanted to accept your apology for a fight we never had. I started to think about having a family again and wishing that you and I were...really…” she trailed off as her tears continued to fall. 

Flynn ran his hand through his hair, unsure of anything. All the feelings running around in him at the moment were becoming overwhelming and he needed to get out. 

“I should leave,” he muttered. 

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, causing more tears to flow out as Flynn turned and went to the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Flynn came out of with his bag and his cell chimed. He looked at it and saw that his Uber ride had arrived. 

He went to the front door and opened it. 

“I’m so sorry, Flynn.” 

He barely heard her words as he stepped through and quietly closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sank down to her living room floor, leaning against the sofa, trying to catch her breath and wits, but she only cried harder. She hadn’t realized it before, but she knew now. She was in love with Flynn. And he wanted nothing to do with her. 

 

* * *

 

A LITTLE LATER 

“He knows. He remembers. He hates me.” Lucy cried into her cellphone to Jiya. 

“He remembers? What happened?” 

“It was bad,” Lucy pressed a tissue to her eyes as she remembered the look on Flynn’s face when he had asked her why. “He’d given me a surprise birthday dinner and a paid-in-full gift for me to get my house painted. We talked, danced and then we started kissing. I tried to stop it and he thought I was always backing away from him because he cheated on me.” 

“ _What_?” Jiya asked surprised. 

“He had previously remembered Lorena showing him an ultrasound and thought he had cheated on me. That’s when I had to tell him. He was going way off and...I just had to tell him.” 

“What did you say?” 

“That he was previously married with a daughter named Iris and that they were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver.” 

“And that was the trigger?”

“When I told him their names, he remembered.” Lucy started crying all over again. “Jiya...he was so mad and hurt. I feel awful.” 

“I still believe everything is going to work out,” Jiya assured. 

Lucy gave an incredulous laugh, “How? I’ve been sitting here lying to him. He probably feels like I made a fool of him and...I’m so sorry I didn’t tell him earlier.” 

“Did you explain why you did what you did?”

“Yes,” she rubbed the tissue over her eyes, “and he left.” More tears rolled down her face, “All I wanted to do was make sure he was safe and well until he remembered. Oh, Jiya,” she swallowed, “he was so hurt. I hurt him and I never wanted to. I love him.” 

“Oh, Lucy! Look, I’ll have Rufus talk to him--.”  
  
“No! Don’t do anything! It’s best if we just move on,” she said, wiping her nose. “I’ve decided to resign. I’m going to take a job as a junior curator at the Pasadena Historical Museum.” 

“While I’m glad you went for the curator position, I still think you and Flynn can get past this and maybe even start seeing each other.” 

“Have you heard _anything_ I’ve said?” 

“Yes, I have, but I’ve seen you two. This isn’t over yet,” Jiya stated firmly. 

Lucy was silent. Half of her wanted to believe that maybe she and Flynn would get past this and be together, while the other half knew he never wanted to see her again. “I’ll resign by the end of the week. I’ll clean out my desk early Friday morning so that we can avoid each other.” 

Jiya let out a sigh, “Okay, Lucy.”

 

* * *

 

EARLY FRIDAY MORNING

Lucy went into the office on Friday morning and quickly packed up her belongings. The sooner she was gone, the better. 

Wanting to leave her resignation letter, she went over to Flynn’s office. Grateful she was the only one there and didn’t have to speak with him, she threw the door open. It closed behind her as she took three steps in and stopped short as Flynn turned around in his office chair. 

Slowly he got up and walked around to the front of his desk. He hadn’t seen her in over a week. She was beautiful as ever and her eyes were red. “You came back to work?” he asked, as he tried to hide the hope in his voice. 

It had been seven days since she’d seen him. Handsome as always, but long overdue for a shave. “I thought I was the only one here. I was just going to leave this,” she said quietly, as she held up the envelope. Cautiously, she stepped forward and extended it out to him. 

He glanced down at it and saw _Garcia Flynn_ written on it in her lovely handwriting. He took it from her outstretched hand, knowing what it was before he opened it. “You were going to leave your resignation, and that was going to be it?”

She nodded and folded her arms, “I thought it was best to...not see each other.” 

He opened it and read it. It was straight and to the point, all business and nothing else. “No goodbyes, I see,” he said, smiling sardonically. 

“I didn’t want to say goodbye to you,” she replied. 

He was hurt. 

Tossing the letter on his desk, he leaned back on it and crossed his arms over his broad chest, “I receive your resignation. You’ll get your severance package in the mail. Goodbye, Lucy.” 

She was hurt. 

They stood there in silence. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he whispered. 

“You needed to remember on your own,” she replied quietly. 

“So, in the meantime, you take me in--,” he began, sarcastically. 

“I couldn’t leave you--,”

“--And we play house, with you, all along knowing that I had feelings for you--.” 

“I didn’t know that all along,” she earnestly replied. 

“I told you how I felt!” 

“But I didn’t know you really meant it! I thought you were just mixed up since you lost your memory! I honestly didn’t think you _really_ loved me!” 

He stood from leaning on the desk as he unfolded his arms, “I love you! I could have gone home anytime, but I didn’t, because I thought you were my wife! I wanted to make us work! And I wanted to be near you because…what I felt for you was the one thing that kept me from feeling despair over not remembering who I was!” 

She whispered, “I’m sorry--.” 

“So, you never loved me?” Flynn asked, frustrated with tears burning his eyes. 

Tears rolled down her hot cheeks. “I--.” 

“I want to hear you say it. That you don’t love me. That _you_ feel _nothing_ for me!” he stated intensely. 

She shook her head as she backed up toward the door. 

“Wait... Lucy!” 

“Flynn, I’m so sorry!” she cried as she opened the door. 

“Don’t leave!” 

And she quickly left. 

“Lucy!” he yelled. 

Rufus and Jiya came over to Flynn’s office. 

“Hey, man,” Rufus said, trying to guide Flynn back into his office, “Come on, let her go. Calm down.” 

Jiya ran to Lucy who was blinded by tears, trying to grab her purse and box of belongings from her desk. 

“Lucy--,” Jiya called, coming to her side. 

“I have to get out of here,” Lucy sobbed. 

Jiya took the box out of Lucy’s hands. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Lucy pressed the elevator button and blessedly it was already there since Rufus and Jiya had just arrived. They boarded and the doors shut. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Jiya offered as she took Lucy’s keys from her. Once inside the car, Lucy began to cry uncontrollably.

 

* * *

 

TWO WEEKS LATER 

The doorbell chimed. Lucy frowned as she went to peek out of one of the front door windows 

and saw Flynn. 

Her heart stopped. He rang the doorbell again. Steeling herself, she opened it. 

He appeared to have gotten a fresh haircut and he was dressed nicely, wearing a burgundy sweater, black jeans and nice casual shoes. He was handsome, and her heart ached because she missed him. 

“What are you doing here?” 

She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair loose making her beautiful as ever. His heart squeezed. He hadn’t seen her in fifteen days and he missed her. 

“We have a date,” he simply stated. 

Her brow furrowed, “Excuse me?” 

He held up a familiar envelope that held two tickets to the Hollywood Bowl for fireworks with the Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra. “We have a date. Unless you have other plans.” 

“What if I did?” she asked quietly. 

“I’d tell you to break them. Besides, we worked hard to win these and…I know you like fireworks.” 

They stood there in silence for a couple beats. Flynn checked out the front door, “I see that the painters came by.” 

“Last week,” she replied. 

“Red is a good color for the door and I like the color blue on the house,” he smiled. “It fits you.” 

She blinked, “Thank you.” 

“How’s your new position at the museum?” 

“It’s, uh, great. It’s challenging, but so far…I love it.” 

“I want to hear more about it. Will you give me a private tour of the World’s Fair exhibit?” 

She was surprised, “That’s the exhibit that I’m working on.” 

“I know.” He stepped closer. “Lucy, do you want to go out with me tonight?” 

She stood there, staring at him. She hadn’t heard anything from him in two weeks and expected to never hear anything from him again, but here he was... “You want to? With me?” 

“I do,” he gently took her hand. “Yes or no?” 

She gazed up at him, “I missed you.” 

Before she knew it, she was in his arms and he kissed her. “I’ve been in love with you for a while and it’s great to remember that.” 

“I’m so sorry about everything--,” she started, but he silenced her with a soft kiss. 

“I understand why you did what you did and…thank you for taking care of me.” 

“You took care of me when I was sick and that’s when I knew. Flynn, I’ve been falling in love with you for a while. I wanted to tell you the truth.” 

“You did.” 

“Only after all of the, the--.” 

“Kissing?” his eyebrows went up and she blushed. “After the end of the Seattle trip, I was planning to help you start your curator career so that I could fire you and then ask you out.” 

“You were?” 

He nodded. “Once you told me your true desires for your life at the restaurant, I wanted to help you.” He squeezed her tighter, “And I wanted to see if you would want me to be a part of it.” 

She kissed him, and it deepened until he pulled back. “Yes or no, Lucy?” 

“Yes to the Hollywood Bowl tonight.” She smiled, “Yes to a private tour at the museum.” She kissed him softly, “And yes to you being a part of my life. I love you, Flynn.” 

He looked at her mouth and kissed her. “Can I come in?” he asked. 

Lucy chuckled softly as she pulled him inside and turned to go to her bedroom. “I’ll get dressed.” 

He held her hand fast. She turned back, and he pulled her to him. “I love you, Lucy.” They kissed again and he lifted her off her feet as it deepened. He placed her back on the floor, “I’m so happy to remember everything and…you.” 

She smiled, “Now let’s make some memories together."

 

* * *

  

WRITER’S NOTES 

I would love to thank _a-bit-of-madness_ for being the beta on this fanfic! You’re fabu and I appreciate your time and patience immensely! XOXO 

This was just a quick amnesia fic I wanted to do. I had this story idea back in 2013 and never took it anywhere. I thought an AU Garcy would work well with it and here ya are! 

Thank you so much for joining in on some fluff fun with Flynn and Lucy!


End file.
